The squaring of a piece of wood having irregular edges poses the difficulty of obtaining a first square side without the aid of a means for guiding the wood along the saw fence of a conventional table circular saw.
The prior art fails to disclose a temporary guide which can be abrasively attached to the piece of wood to be squared.